The Switching of Souls
by Inu-grrl01
Summary: * Redue :) * Man I really suck at this! My third try! Finally I got it! hope you like! Kagome and inu-yahsa switch bodies, not souls, and are stuck like that for a week. what will happen?
1. The change begins

Note: Okay folks, this is my first fic ever! So give me a break eh? And if you don't , the Ancient Hamster Butt Monkeys Will come to claim your soul!! By the way Inu-yasha doesn't belong to me, but to the great genius...   
Rumiko Takahashi.... but one day he will be mine!!MWWWAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHH!!!  
eh-hem, now, on with the fic.  
Chapter1: Switching lives  
Kagome walked down to the well totally unaware to what was to meet her on the other side. She simply jumped into the well only thinking about her upcoming test or whether or not Inu-yasha was going to criticize her today or not. When she finally hit ground base, she climbed out of the well to find herself, face-to-face, with a yellow eyed, dog-demon up in her face. Kagome stumbled backward and hit her head on the well. " w-what are you staring at!? " she said turning her head so it faced away from him. " Well, I was on my way to get you, and you popped up before I got to go through the well!'He helped her up not noticing that she was totally flustered.  
" What took you so long anyway?" he asked trying to look at least a bit innocent. "That'll be the last time I ever trust you to come on time, that's it, from now on I'm gonna be the one to drag your ass back you got that!" he yelled at her. " for your information Inu-yasha, I was—" she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't think that it would prove helpful even if she were to tell him what had taken so long. "You were...?" he urged her to continue. " N-nothing, I was nothing she said. And with that they walked back to the village.  
' Why hasn't he said anything yet? ' Kagome thought as they walked silently to the village to meet the others. ' I got all ready for him and he hasn't even noticed! " she said sighing. Kagome had spent the whole morning getting ready for the feudal era. She had her mom curl her hair a little, and wore it up in a pony tail. She wore a denim skirt and a yellow " billabong " shit to match, not to mention the cote yellow sandal's she was wearing. Inu-yasha turned to look at her slightly, he still wondered wh she had gotten so mad at him so easily, and he did notice a slight change in her wardrobe, not to mention, she smelled particularly good today! Even though he personally preferred her to be herself.  
~*~*at the village~*~*   
Kaede was in the other room bruwing up some kind of spell while the rest of them sat in main room commenting kagome on how nice she looked. " Wow kagome!!" Sango said looking ay how nice she looked, " What's the special occasion?! "." Oh nothing, just wanted to dress up... that's all.." kagomes vioce trailed off as she stared at Inu-yashaina hurtful way. Miroku caught the gaze as he decided to act without thinking. He elbowed Inu-yasha in the side making him shout in surprising pain, " what was that for!?" he yelled in Miroku's ear. " he replied, " don't you have anything to say to Kagome Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha stared for a moment and snapped at Miroku " no, nothing!" Miroku resulted once again to violence as he hit Inu-yasha upside the head Inu-yasha once again yelped in pain. " what was that ?" Miroku asked as he gave Inu-yasha   
a threatening look. " Fine! " Inu-yasha yelled at him now turning his attention towards Kagome..." Y-you look nice, kagome "he said trying to hide the blush.  
" R-really? You think so? " she said embarrassed, though Inu-yasha without thinking said " I'm kidding you idiot!" Kagome cocked her head back then yelled, " w-well don't lie to me next time!! " Kaede walked out of the back room holding a bowl of something, " What's all thy rucuss abou–" she then accidentally dropped the bowl onto Kagomes hed making her gasp of shock.   
" HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!" Inu-yasha burst out laughing, " N-now that look suits you! " he said still laughing. Kagome growled under her breath, "IINNUUU_YYASSHHHAA!!!", Kaede cut in "no kagome you mustn't –" to was cut off   
" Inu-yasha! I wish you knew what it was like to live in my shoes, You wouldn't last a week!! "  
Suddenly Kagome's soul shout up, as the same for Inu-yasha's . There was a bright light , and then both body's landed unconsciously hit the ground. "W-what happened!? " Sango yelled in panic. Kaede froze for a moment and then replied "T-that was a wish-wishing spell!" she said giving Sango a terrified look. " Y_YOU MEAN–" Sango was cut off by the sound of Miroku's voice, " It mean's that they've switched bodies!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
note: okay, well there's the fist chapter, hoped you liked it, please R&R! Thaxz!! 


	2. The soon to be dead soul

Note: Okay1 well here is chapter two of my very about to get crucial fanfic. I just hope that you don't hate   
because at the end of the chapter Inu-yasha gets some really depressing news. Sniff-sniff!!  
Chapter2: A dead soul  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find all of her companions staring at her with fearful stares.  
" w-what is it? What's wrong? " she asked afraid to here the answer. " k-k-k-Kagome! " Shippou  
screamed while fainting behind the rest of the group. " Shippou!!" Kagome shouted not noticing how her body had changed. " Are you ok-" she suddenly stopped and saw her hands now noticing that she had great fearsome claws and that her hair had suddenly grew a couple more feet ( not to mention, it also turned white ) then she realized what had happened...she looked down and saw a manly looking body and a red kimono. " OH-MY-GOD!!!!" she screamed and stood up with a start, totally forgetting the fact that Shippou had fainted . " w-what's HAPPENED to me!!! " she screamed at the group noticing that her voice was still the same." well, you see that comment you made about In-yasha being in your shoes, well, you see, its just, that it sorta happened to be that the thing that spilt on you, just so happened to be a wishing spell made for Inu-yasha's use, not yours." said Miroku astonished that it actually worked.  
" You mean, I'm, and he ..... NO WAY, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" Kagome said pushing through them. She then saw her body lying on the ground unconscious and not showing any sign of him knowing what has happened. She merely stood there unable to move with tears forming in her eyes, then she realized something as she suddenly lugged at her body holding it   
by the collar of the shirt shacking it fiercely yelling " YOU'D BETTER NOT EVEN TRY TO UNDRESS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TAKING THOSE CLOTHES OFF OR ANY OTHER CLOTHES THAT HAPPEN TO BE ON THAT PARTICULAR BODY!! YOU   
GOT THAT !" Inu-yasha could hardly believe what he was seeing! He saw himself beating the hell out of himself, or no wait a minute, he looked down and saw Kagomes body, not realizing it so quickly what had happened, he pushed Kagome off of him and yelled " HEY! DON'T HIT KAGOME SHE-" he paused, looked down, looked up, looked down again and said " w-wait, I, I'm Kagome!!!!"   
  
Inu-yasha could hardy believe what he was being told, how could this be he thought amongst himself while totally panicking inside not doing a good job of hiding it. " y-you mean that I am stuck in the stupid's body?", " Hey who are you calling stupid?! " Kagome yelled in her, Inu-yasha's face. " This is no time for panicking, we NEED to find a cure for this stupid spell, that potion was made for me to become a full demon and not for your use!" Inu-yasha yelled trying to avoid staring at himself, knowing how strange it was to be shot a grief stricken look from himself, it gave him the willies.  
Kagome and Inu-yasha sat there the whole night trying to straighten each other out on the " how to be a human", or "how to be a hanyou". The next day while Kagome was out in the forest morning over the fact that she was trapped in the body of a hanyou, and that she also has to wait a week for a week for the stupid spell to war off. While on the other side of the land Inu-yasha being trapped in Kagomes body was throwing the fit of the century, or well of at least of his century. " Why is it me that always gets into trouble? It's because of that stupid girl, oh man, a whole week of this there's no way im gonna- " " AAAUUGGHH!!!" Inu-yasha spun around to the sound of Kagome's voice."She's in trouble " he thought as he dashed off into the forest noting her body could not really run fast. " Kagome are you-" he stooped to the sight off Sesso-maru holding his body in he air by the neck, choking it to death. " Ah, hello little brother" he said with a sly smile on " I heard about your little incident with the human and had to come see for myself, yet I did not know it was with a female human!" he said with a snicker dropping Kagome on the ground. Kagome scurried over to Inu-yasha gasping for breath. "Sesso-maru!!" Inu-yasha yelled ferociously, " at least wait until I have my rightful body back, then we can fight! " "Oh, but brother, don't you find it more interesting this way" and with that he headed off towards them.  
Inu-yasha pulled his body by the hair making it hit the ground before Sesso-maro's claws hit it .  
" OWW!!" Kagome yelled at Inu-yasha, " What was that for !?"And don't pull my hair!" . " that was for your safety, and it's my body, I'll do what I want with it!" They then ran off into the forest , they could hear Sesso-maru behind them. " well right now its my body so don't pull that again, okay?" Kagome asked, " Okay, alright hurry up!" Inu-yasha yelled at her. Suddenly she stopped, " Why'dya sto-" Inu-yasha was cut off by Kagomes voice, " get on my back it'll be faster that way." " There is no way I'm-" he was cut off yet again," just do it!" she yelled. He then hesitantly climbed on her back as the jumped off farther towards the village where they would seek Kaede's help.  
` man this is so strange having myself ride on my own back, wait that diddn't come out right, but that's not the only thing that ain't right here . Once I get my own body back I won't be riding on Inu-yasha's back anymore, it just doesn't look, or feel right especially in his position, who knows what kinda sick things could be going through his mind! EEEWWW!!! ` Kagome thought as they finally reached the village. " Kaede please put spell binders on the door and hut!" Kagome yelled to her. " Tis already done child " she responded back. For the rest of the afternoon they all sat in ease for they now knew no harm could come to them. " you should have listened to me kagome, you should waited for me befor eyou went off into the forest, shows how smart you are, pretty stupid actually!" Inu-yasha yelled at kagome " Inu-yasha.... SIT----" suddenly Kagome hit the ground at full force, she had totally forgot she was in his body. " HAHA! Serves you right!" Inu-yasha laughed in her face... then he stopped at the sight of his hands. They, they were disappearing. " what the.." he said as he shook them as they returned to normal. " w-what's happening to him?" Kagome asked Kaede. " It is though I feared " she said, " you know your comment about not lasting a week, well it seems that in a week, thy Inu-yasha's soul will be... " will be what ?" Kagome asked as both her and Inu-yasha watched in interest " within a week" Kaede continued " your soul will return to your body, while Inu-yasha's will not, his body will become a hep of soulless flesh, and his soul will be lost.... forever....."  
note: okay, I know, I know I have a thing for cliff hangers, but it gets better don't worry. Okay well then, GO ANCIENT HAMSTER MONKEYS, GET THAT PERSON, HE DIDN'T REVIEW!! AAAUUUGGGHHH!! HELP ME! THE MONKEYS ARE-......... see what happens when you don't review! SO REVIEW!!! Thanks! 


	3. The Words of Fury

Note: okay y'all I told you that something crucial was going to happen well here is the third chapter to my story  
and hopefully every thing will get all better.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Separate Ways   
  
  
  
  
Kagome and the gang all sat in total shock, was it true that Inu-yasha wasn't going to be  
with them by the end of the week, was it true that this week was going to be the last week  
Kagome would spend with him? She couldn't think of it right now, she absolutely refused to!  
She had to think of a way to not only get her body back, but also how to make so that Inu-yasha  
wouldn't be gone the end of the week. Kagome hadn't really noticed, but she had started to cry a  
little bit . " Would you please stop crying, its my body and I look funny when I cry!" Inu-yasha  
yelled st her making her stop. " I-Im sorry " she replied back giving in to the fight. Inu-yasha only  
stared at her knowing practically what she was crying about, he knew it was about him, and he  
didn't want to die either , but then again he thought this was all her fault and would've never  
happened if not for her... then he said it. " You know this is all your fault and know because of  
you in a week I won't be here so if you don't mind I don't really want your sentimentality right  
about know. After all if you made the wish you must really not want me around!"" I- I didn't  
mean to I just didn't "she stopped, stood up, and ran outside.   
Inu-yasha knew what he had said hurt her , but to him it was the truth, if it wasn't for her, he  
wouldn't be in this position right now. He felt that she really must've hated him if she wanted  
him dead, even if she didn't say it, by making the wish she practically banished him to death. He  
knew what he had to do though as he got up and went into the other room, he wasn't going after  
her... not this time. Kagome sat out in the forest on a branch that Inu-yasha had usually did she  
felt like crying again, how could Inu-yasha pawn this off on her she was only, only,wait a minute  
she thought to herself, why a m I sobbing about if he really cared about me he wouldn't have  
laughed, or said I looked bad yesterday, he brought this among himself she thought as she drifted   
off to sleep.   
Dream phase~~~~~   
Kagome was standing in her usual body and was sitting, no standing above a lake of black  
water. " w-where am I?" she asked herself as it echoed across the black darkness. " kagome" she  
turned to the sound of a voice, a familiar voice. " Who's there ?" she said again, but to no  
prevail. " kagome" the voice said again, this time with a figure coming out of the shadows. " Inu-  
yasha! " Kagome screamed as Inu-yasha appeared out of the darkness. " how did you--" she was  
cut off," you want me dead " inu-yasha said totally emotionless. ' What! I never...'she thought to  
herself "Wait!! Inu-yasha! I never meant for it to be that way, you don't understand, I never  
wanted it to be like this, it just sorta happened I swear!!!" she yelled to him as her stared to walk  
away." no wait..." her voice trailed off as she realized that it was indeed HER that was fading  
away.  
Kagome awoke to the sound of someone yelling at her. "Hey dog turd, where's my woman!?"  
She looked down to see Koga standing there throwing a fit. "Koga?" she said as she jumped  
down from the tree. Koga looked at her with a strange face. He was baffled to see that her voice  
was coming from that of Inu-yasha's body. "K-kagome?!" he said with a feared look in his eye,  
he already knew what the answer was going to be. "Yah, it's me!" she said with a little tint of  
blush. "What happened?" he yelled wanting to know why his woman was stuck in dog turd's  
body. "Well, you see, we kinda switched bodies and " she was cut off by the sound of Koga's  
voice. "WHAT, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" Koga yelled in fury at her. "IT JUST SORTA  
DID!" she yelled back. "Well, we'd better find a way to fix it then shouldn't we?" "Yah well it  
just so happens that within a week Inu-yasha's soul will be lost....forever." Just then there was a  
sparkle of hope in his eyes. "D-dead?" he muttered excitedly. "Yah." she said in a disappointed  
voice, " so, I'd better be getting back now" she said as she started to walk back to the village.  
  
Koga knew that she wasn't going to be as excited about this as he was, so he simply walked,  
well, ran, back the way he came. When kagome reached the village, there in front of her, wasa  
very pissed off inu-yasha. "Well!" he yelled at her," well?' she said back." Well, what know?!  
First you try to kill me, then you go off and celebrate with koga?! Figuers you would do  
something like that!" kagome just stood there, taking every little thing inu-yasha said, until he  
said the wrong thing. " you know , I shoulda figured something like this would happen, after all  
you are Kikyo's reincarnation, your just like her!!!" at that moment inu-yasha got the slap of his  
life. WHAP!!!. " How dare you inu-yasha! " Kagome said to him while sobbing a bit," I don't  
care if your in my body or not! I hope it hurt bad, because I'll never hurt you the way you just  
hurt me, because I'm not like you, AND I'M SURE THE HELL NOT LIKE THAT WICKED  
BITCH KIKYO!!" and with that she ran off back into the forest. Inu-yasha stood there, hw  
couldn't believe that he had said that to her, how, how could he?  
  
Kagome ran farther, and farther into the forest, she needed to talk to someone, she needed to talk  
to...kikyo.   
Note: Okay I've finally got three up hope you like! R&R please!!! 


	4. Lies Beyond Thy Self

A.N.: Okay! I know it's been quite some time since I've updated but here ya go. Oh! By the way,  
if people don't start  
reviewing, than I' gonna stop writing.  
  
  
Chapter four: Lies beyond Thy self  
Kagome ran as fast as she thought as Inu-yasha's body could carry her. She past  
through trees, and leaped great bonds over the small rivers in the valley. ' I have to put  
this to an end' she thought amongst herself, ' I need to make her stop going after Inu-  
yasha's heart, or I'll never be ME around him'. She finally came to a clearing where she  
could see Kikyous bright and vibrant glow. Kagome stopped and reassured herself that she  
was doing the right thing as she cleared her thought so that she might be able to disguise  
her voice . " Kikyou.." she said as she walked in through a clearing behind a tree. She  
tried her hardest to act just like Inu-yasha. Kikyou turned and faced her," Inu-yasha..."  
Kikyou said in total yet not showing it very well surprise. Kagome sighed in relief as she  
now knew that Kikyou wasn't aware of the mishap of switching bodies and that she  
thought that she was Inu-yasha. " Kikyou!" she yelled in Inu-yasha's voice ( which might  
I add, she could do very well^_^) " W-we need to talk." she said giving her a look that let  
her know that she wasn't going to be tricked or seduced. " Yes, Inu-yasha.." she replied  
"we do.."   
" Kikyou I can't–" Kikyou cut her off " can't what ? Inu-yasha..." she continued " be   
around me, well I don't think that is possible, we were brought in this world almost the same   
way, now we have to exit it the same way.." " No! We don't!" Kagome yelled at her " I want you   
to leave me and everybody I know alone! And I don't love you Kikyou so don't EVEN try to act   
that you still love me!!" "Inu-yasha I–" Kagome continued despite the fact that Kikyou tried   
unsuccessfully to interrupt her. " No Kikyou! I'm sick of it, get it through your head that to me   
your no longer my lover, you're a wicked old hag that need's to get her story straight." Kikyou   
cocked her head back in shock. Even if she was trying to drag Inu-yasha down to hell, and was is   
rightful enemy, and o longer his love... those words struck her like a thousand knives... " By the   
way, KIKYOU, I love Kagome now not you.." and with that Kagome jumped in the air bouncing   
from one tree to another to get to the village. Kikyuo had tears streaming down her face as she   
lifted her head and said, " Inu-yasha, but I... I still, love you...." 


	5. Love is the only way out

A.N: well, I've put up chappie 5, now start sending those reviews!!  
  
Chapter Five: Love is the only way out.  
  
Kagome sat at the small river with the two long nailed feet slightly dipped in the icy  
  
water, She stared off into space as she couldn't help but feel a little bad for what she did, even if  
  
it was Kikyou... she was a little harsh.   
  
Flashback   
  
" No Kikyou!! I'm sick of it! Get ti through your head that your no longer my lover! You're  
  
just a wicked old hag that needs to get her story straight!"  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Kagome stared.... then suddenly she shook her head at what she had did. " What am I  
  
thinking!?" she said breathing heavily, " She deserves it! For all the pain and suffering that she's  
  
caused us! How can I even feel guilty!?". " guilty for what?" Kagome jumped back and turned to  
  
see Inu-yasha standing there as if he were there the whole time. " H-How long have you been  
  
there!?" she screamed at him. " Long enough." he replied as he sat down at the edge of the river.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment before saying something. " hey." " hmm?" he turned to her.  
  
" Listen, I'm sorry for what I did today, I wasn't really thinking."she said slightly blushing. "No,  
  
there's no reason for you to apologize, It should be me.." Kagome stared at him for a moment.  
  
" There's no excuse for the way I acted towards you, and I'm sorry for what I said..." Kagome  
  
plopped her hand on his forehead and said, " are you running a fever?" Inu-yasha gave her the  
  
disgusted look before looking away. She smiled slightly, and sat next to him, as silence road over  
  
them.  
  
" This is good." Sango said as she and Miroku sat behind a bush, all the wile watching the  
  
young couple sitting in silence. " This is just perfect, my plan will be working in no time." "  
  
What plan?" Miroku asked closing in from behind. " Don't even think about it!" she said sternly  
  
as Miroku's hand backed away from her behind. " Keade told me away that we might be able to  
  
reverse the spell" she continued, " if we get those two to sow concern and love for each other,  
  
then the spell will break!" " ohhh." said Miroku as he looked back towards the two sitting.   
  
" sooo..." " sooo...." the two just sat at the river bank as they where in total silence. Kagome  
  
snuck a peek at Inu-yasha. His head was down and his eyes where in such a way that you could  
  
tell that something was wrong. " what's wrong ?" Kagome asked with a concerned look upon  
  
her face. He was quiet for a while, " it's just, it's almost a week , and we still haven't gotten a  
  
cure for this stupid spell, I, I don't wanna die just yet, especially if my soul 's gonna be lost..."  
  
Kagome was silent for a while too. " That won't happen...", Inu-yasha turned to her, "huh?"  
  
" I promise that I won't let that happen, I WILL find a cure, I promise" inu-yasha stared at  
  
Kagome and was amazed that she could not only not hold a grudge against someone, but could  
  
also offer help in a life threatening situation, to someone that had been seriously cruel to her.  
  
This was definitely the woman he had fallen in love with.  
  
A/N: it's not over, so don't go!! Well this chappie is, so I guess you could leave, but the story  
  
isn't, so don't leave permanently, K? Also I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed!!Oh, and  
  
smiley, KENSHIN AND KOUGA ARE MINE, SO BACK THE @#$% OFF! k? R&R 


	6. Author's Page

Author's Page:  
  
Okies peoples!! Here's what's gonna go down, ya see!!! well, what I want you to do, is, if you  
  
like this story, I want you to send me your own version of the end, what you want to happen,  
  
then, after I have about 5 or 6 endings on, ill have the real one put up, k? So send'm on in!!   
  
please send to: iygrrl01@sbcglobal.net 


End file.
